Serving trays of the aforementioned type are ubiquitous, and it is well known that their use critically depends on the ability of the user to balance the tray and in particular in a professional environment, on minimizing user muscle fatigue and spillage. To address this, several approaches have been presented in the art, but none are found satisfactory.